Stanford Medicine X is a conference dedicated to innovation and the application of emerging technology to improve medicine and health care. One central aspect of innovation at the core of the mission of our conference is to re-engineer the entire system of research and care of patients with chronic disease. Where our current system might represent an upside-down pyramid where knowledge and innovation is expected to spring up from the top of a rigid hierarchy, with highly specialized academics and practitioners at the top, and eventually trickle down to patients, our hypothesis is that it makes sense for knowledge to derive from the real experts: patients and their caregivers. Therefore, we believe that there can be a new approach to an academic conference that places the patient at the center of discussion and that will unite all healthcare stakeholders- patients, healthcare professionals, technologists, and researchers-together to help solve health care issues from a patient centered perspective. There is no other academic conference dedicated to exploring the intersection of healthcare and emerging technologies specifically from a patient-centered perspective. This proposal seeks funding through the AHRQ R13 grant mechanism to support the conference meetings in 2012, 2013, and 2014. The sole PI for the conference outlined in this proposal is Larry Chu, MD, MS, head of the Anesthesia Informatics and Media (AIM) Lab at Stanford, Associate Professor of Anesthesia, and Organizing Chair for the successful Medicine 2.0 Summit and 4th World Congress at Stanford. Stanford Medicine X will convene for three days annually in September at the Li Ka Shing Center for Learning on the Stanford campus. The objectives of the Medicine X are: 1. To advance understanding of how innovative technologies have the potential to improve patient care and ease the burden of disease from a patient-centered perspective, including tools to empower patients to be involved in their own care. 2. To provide a forum concentrated on uniting stakeholders in health care for opportunities to network and collaborate in innovative, interdisciplinary research and/or technology solutions. 3. To provide education in major areas relevant to emerging technology and their application to clinical medicine. 4. To integrate the patient voice and patient-centered design into the use of emerging technologies to improve health care. 5. To identify those measureable outcomes that are most meaningful to patients and to bring researchers closer to understanding how to incorporate patient-centered design and outcomes into their research. The meeting will be one of the major venues for researchers in the realm of emerging technology and medicine to present and publish their work and to network with a diverse audience of health care providers, patients, technologists, and academicians. Conference proceedings will be published in the official open access conference journals: Journal of Visualized Experiments (JoVE) and Public Library of Science (PLoS ONE). The location of Medicine X at the Stanford School of Medicine allows attendees the access to a breadth of experts and an unmatched number of technologists and health start-ups based in the Silicon Valley. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Stanford Medicine X conference will be a forum for discussion of emerging technologies and their impact on the future of medicine and health care, from a patient-centered perspective. There is no other meeting dedicated to exploring the intersection of healthcare and emerging technologies specifically from a patient- centered perspective. Medicine X is focused on bringing health care stakeholders together in an academic conference that shares a stage between researchers, leaders in innovation, and patients.